


You Can Be Happy Like A Dream

by lovehotelreservation



Series: I Fancy You [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Drama, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: No matter how much one may desire, a wish was just hope for something to come to realization.And as Alfonse and Líf wish for nothing more than to have you stay, they resolve to do whatever it takes to make sure you never leave them.





	You Can Be Happy Like A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> AND ON THE FIRST DAY INTSYS SAID LET THERE BE LIGHT
> 
> AND THEN THERE WAS ALFONSE
> 
> AND ON THE SECOND DAY INTSYS SAID LET THERE BE HONRY
> 
> AND THEN THERE WERE 2 ALFONSES WITH ONE SIGNIFICANTLY BIG AND EMO
> 
> ANYWAY THANK U INTSYS FOR THE CINEMATIC MEAL BY THAT CONFRONTATION BETWEEN ALFONSE AND LIF
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY!!!

_Two flickering candles upon a simple but lovingly decorated cake._

_With two puffs of breath, the flames were soon extinguished._

_Two men rose from their hunched positions, one looking sheepish while the other was in a muted fluster._

_Between them, with both arms linked onto theirs, was you._

_Their source of utter joy._

_Today was one for celebration. While there was going to be a raucous feast that would sweep over the entire headquarters later in the day, for now, in this quiet afternoon, the three of you opted to have a small and intimate gathering together in your private quarters._

_As you watched the delicate trails of smoke emit from the candles, you shifted your head to gaze up to one side, a tender smile on your face as you asked,_

_"What did you wish for Alfonse?"_

_Your prince looked astonished at first. While he let out a small and shy chuckle, there was a guilty flicker in his gaze. His fingers found their way to yours and intertwined with them, squeezing with affection. "If I said what I wished for, it wouldn't come true, right? That's what Sharena would always tell me whenever I'd ask her on her birthday while growing up."_

_Still ever so curious, you cheekily responded with, "Just think of it in the mindset of speaking your wish into existence."_

_Alfonse froze for a moment, almost tempted to go along with what you said if just to hopefully ensure that his wish came true. However, he still refrained, his expression softening. "Ahh, I see. I like that sentiment." He leaned forward, his lips meeting yours in a quick but sweet kiss. "If it does come true though, I'll tell you then, alright?"_

_The look on your face turned pouty. With how he was behaving, it only piqued your curiosity further. However, you relented for now--knowing him, he wouldn't go back on his promises._

_It was then that you turned your head to the other person in the room, your hopeful expression gleaming at possibly getting an answer._

_"And you, Líf?"_

_Having been silently spectating your back and forth with Alfonse, your knight only closed his eyes as he calmly uttered out, "...The same as Alfonse's." Upon then bringing his hand to your cheek, he proceeded to lightly pinch your cheek with teasing affection as a hint of smirk pulled at his lips. "And no, I'm not saying it either."_

_You looked aghast just before your poutiness returned fully as you whined, "So cruel--the both of you! Now I really want know what you wished for! Especially since you both want the same thing!"_

_Swiping at the cake frosting that you spent all of last night applying, Líf only brought his finger to your lips, hushing you as he remarked, "You'll find out in due time, darling."_

_As he embraced you from behind, Alfonse rested his chin would your shoulder as he chuckled, "For now, let's celebrate, okay? This cake looks delicious!"_

_"Fine fine," you huffed after begrudgingly licking off the frosting from Líf's fingertip._

_Lighthearted as the moment was, the wary but understanding look that Alfonse and Líf shared towards one another spoke of the growing darkness that lingered behind their loving intentions._

A year had passed since that day.

And so marked another year of life to Alfonse and Líf.

There was to be a celebration surely. Albeit the amount of people around to join the festivities were nowhere to be found.

With the war against Embla having at last reached its conclusion, all the Heroes were now free to return back to their respective worlds. Before Fjorm and her siblings were to return to Nifl, Sharena insisted that they come by Askr, happily offering to be a tour guide while also wishing to practice playing host to visiting nations. Overall, it had only been just a few mere weeks since the Order of Heroes had peacefully dissolved and everyone had departed after much joyous celebration and bittersweet goodbyes.

Save for one.

Though, even with far less people to celebrate, Alfonse and Líf weren't distressed or downtrodden whatsoever.

On this birthday, the two weren't wishing for anything too extravagant.

All they wanted was your presence.

And the shattered fragments of what once comprised the Breidablik.

A feat achieved by the combined might of Fólkvangr and Sökkvabekkr.

Per the responsibility that bound you to the divine weapon, you would remain in this realm to fulfill your role as Summoner to assist the goals of the Order of the Heroes.

With that task now accomplished, you--much like the other Heroe--were now allowed to go back home.

Allowed in all but the eyes of Alfonse and Líf.

Alfonse did have you swear and promise to him that you would always warn him if you were to ever leave, an oath he had you reaffirm all the more once the two of you became lovers. And even though you--tearful eyes and a loving but melancholy smile--did as he asked, he just couldn't bear the thought of standing by and watching you approach the summoning portal and step out of his life.

The sentiment was shared by Lif. After the complete and utter agony of having to cradle your limp form as the warmth of life drained out of you, to be able to reunite with you once again was his salvation from fully crushing the remnants of his heart by his own hand. Though he knew you would be safely returning to your own world, he would truly know no joy if you left him again.

And so came about their plan.

The most ideal way to celebrate their birthday.

There was no need for a huge party at the dining hall packed full of cheerful comrades, scrumptious delights and extravagant decorations.

Even within the now vacant meeting hall of the Order of Heroes headquarters, the two had all that they desired:

You.

Remaining between them, in the middle of their watchful eyes, at the center of their hearts.

Though, compared to how joyful and preciously pouty you were last year, your demeanor on this day was much different.

You were trembling.

If not because of the burdening gravity of the realization that you would never see your home world again, then it was because of how overwhelmed and overstimulated you were from having both of your lovers ravaging you at the same time.

Seated upon the marble step that lead up to the humble platform where you used to lead meetings with the rest of the Heroes was Líf. His body--thick with muscle, painted with scars, discolored to a grey hue around his lower torso as a reminder of his servitude to and survival from Hel--was your support, his arms cradling you close to him. While one heavy arm was hooked beneath your thigh to keep it parted the the side, the fingers of the other fondled your breasts all while he stuffed your ass with the heavy girth of his cock.

Your other thigh was gripped onto by the tight hold of Alfonse. He loomed above and before you, happily taking the space between your legs and being able to have a full unobstructed view of your face. With his build lean and athletic, his growth as a warrior and king reflected by the scars he bore on his skin, his expression ever so needy, he continued to pummel his cock inside you with a near desperate vigor, all while his mouth suckled on your nipples while his fingers circled over your clit.

There was much that the two were going to have to address and _properly_ discuss with you. But for now, the two were quick to keep you hushed with their lips. When Líf wasn't making his claim on your neck with bites, he had you locked in hot, messy open-mouthed kisses. Once Alfonse had his fill of the taste of your breasts, he was smothering your lips with his needy, indulgent kisses.

Though, for as little word they had you so much as mewl out that wasn't their names, they didn't want to wait to hopefully have you start seeing matters from their perspective.

"Summoner, my summoner, my..." Alfonse panted out your name with absolute rapture, his face flushed red with heat and his expression twisting from pleasure to forlorn. "I don't want to even think of a world where you're not around."

"And my sanity will surely shatter if I have to witness you leave me again." Líf confessed into your neck, the tone of his voice cracking slightly at the thought. "Not after you've restored it by our reunion, my beloved."

Whereas the tempo that Líf was fucking into you was slow yet deep, Alfonse was hammering his cock into your core with nothing short of intensity. And even so, despite how the two contrasted, the two gradually started pushing into you in tandem, their unison leaving you mindless with ecstasy.

"In due time--isn't that what I said to you?" Líf asked just before his tongue dragged over the side of your neck, only to follow up withe tender nibbles to your skin. "Our wish--"

"As it was then, as it is now," Alfonse continued while lifting his head from your thigh to instead cup your cheek. "It's already happened.

And so, without ever having to speak out their desire into the universe, their wish came true.

_May nothing ever keep me away from my Summoner._


End file.
